The Excitation Implementation
by LanaGrey
Summary: *UPDATED* Promiscuous Penny sets her sights on Sheldon when he makes it apparent that he has no interest in her. She is determined to prove that he can't resist her, and Sheldon experiences something entirely new to him. *Lemon* Takes place in season 1. Rated M for explicit themes. Adult content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Excitation Implementation

*UPDATED*Promiscuous Penny sets her sights on Sheldon when he makes it apparent that he has no interest in her. She is determined to prove that he can't resist her, and Sheldon experiences something entirely new to him. *Lemon* Takes place in season 1. Rated M for explicit themes. Adult content in later chapters.

My second FanFiction- comments and feedback are appreciated!

***I do not own the rights to The Big Bang Theory***

**Chapter 1 - The Excitation Implementation**

When Penny moves in across the hall, it's Leonard who is taken with her. After getting to know the two of them, it was clear to

Penny that Sheldon has no interest in her at all, or any other living thing for that matter. This was completely new to Penny who was

used to having every guy fawn over her. She would sometimes think to herself that Sheldon was kind of cute if you looked passed

his irritating personality. She would find herself sometimes daydreaming about what would happen if she decided one day to throw

herself at Sheldon. Would he respond? "How could he resist?" she would reassure herself. Leonard was sweet and so clearly

interested that she felt a little sorry for him, but it was Sheldon's disinterest that got her attention and made her want to do

whatever she could to make him want her. She decided to put her daydreams into action.

One day when Sheldon was home alone and Penny knocked on his door. "Oh hello, Penny" Sheldon said. "Hi Sheldon" Penny said

with a playful smile. "Can I come in?" Sheldon responded, "Leonard isn't home you know." Penny said, "That's okay, why don't we

hang out just the two of us for a change? I'm bored." Sheldon looked uninterested in this request, but he invited her in anyway.

Once inside, Penny walked towards the couch and asked Sheldon, "Have you ever been kissed Sheldon? Like really kissed? Family

members don't count." Sheldon responded, "Hm, well if family is out then no, I guess I haven't." Penny responded, "Don't you want

to know what it's like?" Sheldon said, "No, I have no interest in such things. I believe kissing is both a waste of time as well as a

hazard to one's health." Penny rolled her eyes. Penny then asked, "How can you say that when you've never even kissed anyone

before?" "I can assume" Sheldon responded. "I bet I can change your mind" Penny said with a smile. She took a step towards him

with lust and determination in her eyes. Then she grabbed Sheldon by the back of the neck and pushed her lips into his. Sheldon was

flabbergasted. Penny pushed him down onto the couch and climbed on top of him losing all inhibitions. She parted her lips and bit

playfully on his lower lip. Sheldon called out frightened and completely unaware of how to deal with the situation. Penny ran her

fingers through Sheldon's hair as she deepened the kiss, letting her tongue find his. Sheldon, although horrified, felt warmth moving

through his body and downward. He couldn't ignore that he was feeling aroused and he cursed his carnal response to Penny's

intrusion. With her tongue softly playing with his, he ignored his body's response and tried to put a stop to the assault. "Penny"

Sheldon said into Penny's lips between breaths. Apparently Penny was ignoring him because she showed no sign of slowing as she

continued to pull his face into hers, kissing him tenderly. "Penny" Sheldon said again, "Please stop kissing me." To an outsider this

would have been a greatly muffled request. Sheldon let his hands drop by his sides and was waiting patiently for Penny to finish

what she was doing. She continued to kiss him, running her tongue occasionally over his lips. He wanted not to enjoy it, but he

couldn't help that he liked the feeling of Penny's soft and sweet tongue running first over his lips and then into his mouth, playing

with his own. He continued to lie passively, but he felt that the southern region of his body would not be able to handle the way her

hips her gyrating on top of him for much longer. After a few moments longer Penny said, "Kiss me back!" and sat back on top of him,

looking exasperated, with her hands pinning his down. Trying to keep his composure Sheldon said, "Penny, I have no intentions of

kissing you and I desperately wish to take a shower, so will you please get off of me?" Irritated, Penny leaned in one more time and

kissed him passionately, not letting go of his hands. When their lips finally parted, Penny stayed only inches from Sheldon's face

looking confidently into his eyes. He lay pinned beneath her looking euphoric and frightened at the same time, feeling her warm

breath on his face. Sheldon shuddered beneath her. Then she sat back again and said with a smirk, "Alright Sheldon, have it your

way. You don't look so disinterested though" Penny said looking down at his jeans. To his horror Sheldon saw what she was referring

to and quickly ran off to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Excitation Implementation**

Back in his bedroom Sheldon tried to think of what to do. He had no interest in masturbation and found it to

be uncomfortable and messy. He said aloud to himself, "Oh what am I going to do?" He had left his door

slightly ajar in his state of urgency. "I can help you with that" Penny said as she pushed the door open, leaning

inside the doorway and twirling her hair playfully. "No!" Sheldon said looking terrified. "Penny, I have no

interest in having coitus with you and I would like it if you left my bedroom." Sheldon knew that as he was

saying this he felt quite the opposite. The erection in his pants was clouding his judgment. For the first time in

his life Sheldon wanted a woman in his bed. Penny could see from the look in his eyes that Sheldon was

bluffing. She walked towards him smiling. "No, no, no" Sheldon said "Go back the way you came please, I must

insist." Sheldon began perspiring. Penny continued towards Sheldon saying, "Don't you want me?" Sheldon

replied, "No, no thank you." Penny then said, "Don't you think I'm pretty?" Sheldon looked at her in her small

and revealing tank top and equally revealing shorts wishing she was more covered up. He knew she was

attractive, there was no denying that. "You are pretty, but I'd still like you to go." Penny finally reached the bed

and sat down beside him. "I'll make a deal with you, Sweetie" Penny said turning Sheldon's head to face her.

"You kiss me, just one time, and if you really don't enjoy it, I'll go. Deal?" Penny said. "Penny I.." Sheldon was

saying when Penny interrupted and said again, "Deal?" more persistently. "Oh alright" Sheldon said. After a

moment, he started moving his hands towards her, but then quickly realized he had no idea where to put

them. At a loss he put them down on the bed again. He looked at Penny's stunning face and could not help the

nervousness he felt. His hands began to shake. Finally, frustrated, Sheldon grabbed Penny by the shoulders and

planted a small, unsure kiss on her lips. He felt his heart jump. He held his kiss for a moment, feeling the mass

in his pants react. Then he sat back quickly and said, "There." Penny looked at him with, more eager than ever.

She wanted Sheldon and she wanted him now. "Do you want to kiss me again?" Penny asked. Sheldon looked

down, gulping hard. He wanted to say no, but he knew that was untrue. With Penny here, in his room, and him

so very aroused by her, he did in fact wish to kiss her more. "Well?" With Sheldon still unable to answer, Penny

said, "I guess I can stay then" with a triumphant smile. "Oh Penny" Sheldon said. "Now" Penny said, "I know

just the thing that would make you feel better." Sheldon replied tentatively, "What's that?" now unable to

deny he could not resist Penny.

* * * WARNING * * * Adult Content (Lemon) in next chapter - Ch. 3 - For mature audiences only!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Excitation Implementation**

"Well, first I have to change positions" Penny said dangerously. Penny then moved from her spot on the edge

of the bed and down to her knees in front of Sheldon, between his legs. "Oh my" Sheldon said, having never

had a woman in the position before. "And now.." Penny said with a smile, reaching her hand up to the erection

in his jeans. Penny rubbed her hand over him and Sheldon cried out, feeling sensations he had never felt

before. Penny then moved her hands to his belt and began unfastening it. Sheldon's eyes were wide and his

heart was racing. Penny moved with an experienced grace and confidence. After successfully unbuckling

Sheldon's belt, Penny unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. When she finished with this, she shimmied his pants

off of him and down to his ankles. Sheldon sat in front of her in Batman boxers with a stunned, but at the same

time eager, look in his eyes. Penny thought he looked very cute. She then grabbed on to him firmly, and after

that pulled him out of his boxers. Sheldon was making noises of stifled pleasure. Penny then moved her head

slowly down between Sheldon's legs, and placed her mouth around him, sucking and running her tongue along

his member. Sheldon cried out loudly, unable to contain the pleasure running through his body. Penny moved

her head up and down rhythmically. A few minutes later, Sheldon was in another world entirely when he

heard the front door to the apartment opening and closing. Penny's eyes opened wide. Sheldon then said, "Oh,

oh no." Penny stopped what she was doing and sat back looking worried. Sheldon quickly put himself back into

his boxers. Leonard walked swiftly back to Sheldon's door and knocked. After a slight delay, Sheldon said,

"Yes?" Leonard could hear the strange tone in his voice. He sounded worried. "You alright in there, Sheldon?"

Leonard said. With Penny Between his legs, Sheldon did his best to sound normal saying, "Oh I'm fine, Leonard.

Everything is good in here." Penny looked guilty and like she wanted to laugh at the same time with her hand

covering her mouth. Leonard could sense something was off, but simply shrugged his shoulders and said, "Ok.

Well I got the groceries you asked for. I left them on the counter." Sheldon replied, "Thank you very much, I

will get to them later." Leonard thought that this overly polite response added to the fact that Sheldon did not

immediately come out to inspect what Leonard had bought to see if he had gotten the correct things was

undeniably out of the ordinary. For a moment Leonard considered simply walking into Sheldon's room out of

curiosity. It's not like Sheldon hadn't done the same thing to him a hundred times before. After a moment he

decided against it, motioning to say something, but then again shrugging, and walked away realizing he didn't

really care. "You have to go" Sheldon said to Penny. "Sheldon!" she replied. "I can't just leave, Leonard it out

there! And anyway you still haven't.. "Penny!" Sheldon said cutting her off. "This cannot happen. If Leonard

saw you back here with me I would never hear the end of it. Emo music would fill my ears for weeks to come."

"Well can you keep it down?" Penny said. Sheldon replied, "I am keeping it down, Penny." Penny said,

"No, I mean can you keep it down while we finished what we started?" Penny said as she pushed Sheldon

down onto the bed, reaching again towards his boxers. "Are you insane?" Sheldon asked unbelieving. "Leonard

is right in the next room, he will hear us!" Penny was going on however, and she again pulled him free from his

boxers and closed her mouth around him. "Penny! Ahh.." was all Sheldon could say.

When Penny finally finished what she had started, Sheldon exhaled deeply. He could not deny that it had been

a wonderfully pleasurable experience. Luckily Leonard had left the apartment again, saying he had to finish

running some errands. Penny was getting up when she said, "Until next time" smiling naughtily. She then

planted a soft kiss and Sheldon's lips and headed for the door. Sheldon looked after her thinking to himself,

"What am I going to do with her?"

* * Thank you for reading! Feedback is appreciated! * * : )


End file.
